Prompts DW
by InfernalMushu
Summary: Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : "Le type qui a inventé ça est à la fois le père de dieu et le fils de Satan.", "Le seul état qui m'arrêtera c'est l'état d'arrestation !" ... et bien d'autres encore !
1. Présentation

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.

Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Le potassium est une drogue

Avertissement : R/M (rien que parce que Jack mérite une censure à lui tout seul)

"Le type qui a inventé ça est à la fois le père de dieu et le fils de Satan." Lancé par Shirenai

Le potassium est une drogue

L'odeur envahissait tout le vaisseau. Une odeur entêtante, qui le suivait partout, jusque dans sa chambre, et qui durait depuis des jours et des jours. Jack entra dans le cockpit en faisant claquer la porte violement contre la paroi.

– Ah ! Jack ! _L'entrée fracassante_, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous me la montreriez !

– Des bananes ! DES BANANES ! ENCORE ! s'exclama Jack Harkness.

Le Docteur écarquilla les yeux devant tant de violence vocale d'un coup.

– … Vous en voulez une ? tenta-t-il.

Jack lui envoya un regard assassin. Puis il décida de reprendre son calme et s'appuya sur le tableau de commande, regardant son Docteur enfourner inlassablement des bananes dans sa bouche. Jack essayait de refouler les pensées que ce simple geste lui donnait.

– Le type qui a inventé la banane est à la fois le père de Dieu et le fils de Satan, finit-il par grogner.

– Enfin Jack ! s'indigna le Docteur.

– Je vous assure, enchaîna Jack, Dieu pour avoir le don d'occuper assez votre bouche pour faire taire vos monologues incessants et Satan pour l'odeur qui s'imprègne dans les tissus !

– Jack ! Jack, Jack ! soupira le Docteur. Je vous l'accorde que la banane est un fruit merveilleux ! Mais par quel paradoxe voulez-vous que le père de Dieu soit le fils de Satan ?

– Pardon ? demanda Jack en haussant les sourcils.

– Révisez vos classiques mon ami, Satan est un ange créé par Dieu et qui finit par se rebeller contre lui ! C'est un pur paradoxe, et je préfère ne pas vous rappeler la dernière fois que nous avons eu affaire à un paradoxe !

Jack soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Parfois cela avait du bon de voyager avec le Docteur. Parfois seulement.

Une fois sa diatribe finie, le Seigneur du Temps retourna à son occupation originelle : savourer la plus délicieuse des bananes, en faisant parfois des petits bruits que Jack poussait habituellement en buvant le délicieux café de Ianto.

Jack regarda son ami, et se demanda s'il oserait lui proposer autre chose pour occuper sa bouche, sans créer de paradoxe. Que risquait-il après tout ? Il était immortel.

Fin.


	3. C'est une menace Monsieur l'Agent ?

Avertissement : G/K

"Le seul état qui m'arrêtera c'est l'état d'arrestation !" (CDZ, la série abrégée) de shirenai

C'est une menace Monsieur l'Agent ?

Le souffle de l'explosion l'envoya voler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Heureusement la terre molle de pluie amortit sa chute. Son beau costume était désormais brûlé de toutes parts, déchiré et plein de terre, de la boue lui maculait le visage et du sang coulait de plusieurs blessures, dont certaines avaient l'air assez grave. Peut-être avait-il même des os cassés.

D'un seul bond pourtant, il se releva sur ses pieds et couru vers la porte blindée désormais ouverte.

– Mais que faites-vous Docteur ? hurla Jack, tout aussi amoché que lui l'était.

– Secourir Martha Jones pardi !

– Dans cet état ? s'écria Jack. Vérifiez au moins que vos deux cœurs battent encore !

– Le seul état qui m'arrêtera c'est l'état d'arrestation !

Puis sous le regard médusé de son compagnon, le Docteur brandit son tournevis et s'engouffra dans la base ennemie. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ils allaient apprendre que l'on ne capture pas un compagnon d'un Seigneur du Temps.

Fin.


End file.
